life's not bad
by marez04
Summary: my first story please tell me what i should improve and i will update chapters every 3 days are so..
1. Chapter 1

_**Life's not bad…..**_

Sasuke looked up at the morning sun from his up stairs balcony, he knew now that killing his brother was not worth what he though they may act like hes welcomed back into the village he knows he can never return safely not even naruto can protect him from the cursed now he knows what his real mission is and its to kill all the anbu and make them suffer like he had to his whole life.

Suigetsu walked onto the balcony and sighed he knew sasuke was going to stare at the sun all day again.

Karin walked out onto the balcony also and slapped suigetsu for bothering sasuke-kun. "bitch why the f**k you slap me?" as sugeitsu yelled sasuke closed his eyes and out of nowhere a kunei appeared and sasuke flicked it at karins head killing her instantly!

"hey what the hell you kill her for are you crazy?i thought that was my job you jerk!"screamed suigetsu

"keep it up and ill kill you too!go get jugo were leaving"commanded sasuke.

"What is up with you lately sasuke your really acting like an ass-_-,I mean besides the fact you killing this cunt bitch I don't think Iv liked your attitude!"said sugeitsu.

"your pissing me off, tell jugo to bring the teleport kuneis were going to the leaf village!"ordered sasuke.

"okay gezz you f**ked up jerk I hope some bitch ass cunt bag dick slaps you some day-_-"wispered suigetsu.

Moments later jugo arrives on the balcony only to see sasuke peeing on karins motionless body.

"sweet its my turn to take a piss on the cuntbag I mean I always pissed in her when we f**ked but now its gonna be all over her body woot!"happily shouted sugeitsu.

Sasuke slowly burned karins body well sugeitsu cooked marshmellows over handed sasuke a teleport kunei.(lets you teleport anywhere in the world you have been or seen). Sasuke poured chackra into the kunei and it instantly sent them into a portal were they fell on there asses in a medow. Sasuke looked at the stump sitting in the middle of the meadow it was were he and naruto first bonded.

"why the f**k we in a gay park?"sugeitsiu asked.

Sasuke instantly knocked sugeitsu unconsience and jugo had to pull him off of sugeitsu.

"o my f**king goodness you f**king uchias are total d**ks you know that just because you gay ass so called number one clan the uchias were whiped out by an eleven year old doesn't give you the right to hit me whenever you feel like it you mother f**king dick wad!"screamed sugeitsu

Sasuke stared at sugietsu and wondered why keeps his lazy ass around then hremembered its because he cant take a whole village on his .sasuke instantly noticed the chackra's rise and so did jugo.

Anbu appeared out of nowhere!

"SASUKE UCHIA you will surrender and turn your self in as a class-s rouge ninja if you refuse we are forced to follow orders from the hokage to kill you!"

"Hmph"laughed sasuke he then unleashed a lighting vortex flying to the anbu and sucking him into the the lighting hole.

"jugo they know were here now the village will be on full alert in less then five minutes that means yoju need to complete your part of the mission"said sauke.

"okay sugeitsu come on we gotta go"ordered jugo.

Sugeitsu and jugo pulled out a teleportation kunie and teleported.

"Okay danzo here I come" said a determined sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaky…

"Jugo, when are we going to get there?"Said a bored Sugeitsu.

"Shut up, do you want us to get caught, I don't think you understand how long it took me and Sasuke to find the secret escape tunnel Konoha use to use I'm sure they have guards' around here somewhere." Whispered, Jugo.

Jugo and Sugeitsu came to corner in the tunnel and they peeked around it to see a room glowing from the flames that were lighting it. There they saw him. Danzo! He sat on what seemed to be a throne and he was talking to a room full of anbu.

"My fellow ninjas I'm here to inform you of Sasuke's presence in the leaf village! I also have Intel that he's with a few more unidentified ninjas there probably stronger than usual because Sasuke has brought them with him. I want their heads sitting right in front of me in the next twenty four hours are I swear I'll kill you all!"Ordered Danzo.

"Oh shit Jugo what are we going to do Danzo knows were with Sasuke that wasn't supposed to be part of the plan!"Whined sugeitsu.

"be quiet. The leaf village cant know were here but there's no way Danzo wouldn't know he has barriers surrounding the village so he can keep track of all of the ninjas going in and out of it. I suppose Sasuke didn't even know a way around them since he wasn't in the anbu". whispered jugo.

"hmm maybe we should just kill Danzo since were already here. I mean we wouldn't even have to do all the hard work that Sasuke wants us to do. What do you think jugo"? asked sugeitsu".

"maybe danzo isn't as weak as you think". Said a voice.

Sugeitsu turned around and saw Danzo starring right at him! He noticed jugo was knowhere to be found. "that asshole left me here alone"! sugeitsu said in his head.

"now my dear boy lets have some fun!"Danzo said with a big smile on his face.

Sugeitsu instantly turned into water and slid away into a nearby vent. Danzo watched amazed at how cunning he thought sugeitsu was. Anbu appeared next to Danzo. They didn't notice the shadowy figure hiding in the corner of the room." Katsuchi I want you personally to kill the one with the big sword he seems to be very intelligent and that's perfect for you". Ordered Danzo.

"Hai". Said the anbu and then he disappeared.

"Wow they really think sugeitsu is smart ha-ha I better not tell him are else it'll go to his head and he won't shut up about it." Thought jugo.

Jugo used the teleportation kunei's and teleported out of there. He appeared in a dark room it was covered in dust and spider webs. Sasuke told him this was his old bedroom. The doorknob started turning and jugo got ready to attack the unsuspecting person. The door opened and jugo attacked only to see sugeitsu who looked like he just saw the devil and he was holding pancakes on a plate.

"want some? I think there a bit moldy and old but they taste delicious" asked sugeitsu.

"I'll pass ". Said a disgusted jugo.

At that moment there was a loud boom! Jugo opened up the blinds to see ninjas and civilians running the streets it was chaos just like Sasuke said. But there was something different happening that they didn't expect! Anbu were fighting the ninja soldiers! There were six anbu ninjas fighting about a dozen leaf ninjas. But the leaf ninjas looked confused as to why they were fighting them!

"Danzo mustev used this chance to take over the village with is anbu army" said jugo."

"wha-".said sugeitsu but he was cut off by another explosion!


End file.
